Bestiarium Maze
|eventdescription = }}The Bestiarium Exhibition Center is hosting a special fair of rare creatures. Most of them have been brought in by expert hunters like Gregorz of Lyria. For the most part, these beasts behave themselves, but some are not meant to be in an exhibition center, so consequently, there’s been a breakout! Two monsters have escaped: The first is Treetopog, who was captured in the jungle and is already on his way back there. The second is Belbreath, a unique creature with amazing attributes, she had been displayed as the star of the fair, but she just couldn’t be held in there: she’s a natural fighter! Monster Master, you’re on a mission to find these monsters! If you get them in time, you’ll be able to do them justice and send them to the battlefield, where they’ll be able to show their prowess. Maze Paths Semargl |cost2 = 25|prize2 = |cost3 = 25|prize3 = |cost4 = 30|prize4 = |cost5 = 35|prize5 = |cost6 = 45|prize6 = |cost7 = 50|prize7 = |cost8 = 60|prize8 = |cost9 = 70|prize9 = |cost10 = 80|prize10 = |cost11 = 90|prize11 = |cost12 = 105|prize12 = |cost13 = 125|prize13 = |cost14 = 145|prize14 = |cost15 = 170|prize15 = |cost16 = 195|prize16 = |cost17 = 230|prize17 = |cost18 = 270|prize18 = |cost19 = 310|prize19 = }} Salamander |cost2 = 35|prize2 = |cost3 = 35|prize3 = |cost4 = 40|prize4 = |cost5 = 45|prize5 = |cost6 = 50|prize6 = |cost7 = 55|prize7 = |cost8 = 65|prize8 = |cost9 = 70|prize9 = |cost10 = 75|prize10 = |cost11 = 85|prize11 = |cost12 = 95|prize12 = |cost13 = 105|prize13 = |cost14 = 120|prize14 = |cost15 = 130|prize15 = |cost16 = 145|prize16 = |cost17 = 160|prize17 = |cost18 = 180|prize18 = |cost19 = 200|prize19 = |cost20 = 220|prize20 = |cost21 = 245|prize21 = |cost22 = 275|prize22 = |cost23 = 305|prize23 = |cost24 = 340|prize24 = |cost25 = 375|prize25 = }} Frostwrath |cost2 = 45|prize2 = |cost3 = 50|prize3 = |cost4 = 55|prize4 = |cost5 = 60|prize5 = |cost6 = 65|prize6 = |cost7 = 70|prize7 = |cost8 = 75|prize8 = |cost9 = 85|prize9 = |cost10 = 90|prize10 = |cost11 = 100|prize11 = |cost12 = 110|prize12 = |cost13 = 120|prize13 = |cost14 = 130|prize14 = |cost15 = 145|prize15 = |cost16 = 155|prize16 = |cost17 = 170|prize17 = |cost18 = 190|prize18 = |cost19 = 205|prize19 = |cost20 = 225|prize20 = |cost21 = 250|prize21 = |cost22 = 270|prize22 = |cost23 = 295|prize23 = |cost24 = 325|prize24 = |cost25 = 355|prize25 = |cost26 = 390|prize26 = |cost27 = 430|prize27 = |cost28 = 470|prize28 = |cost29 = 515|prize29 = }} Alpha Cliviast |cost2 = 55|prize2 = |cost3 = 60|prize3 = |cost4 = 60|prize4 = |cost5 = 65|prize5 = |cost6 = 70|prize6 = |cost7 = 75|prize7 = |cost8 = 80|prize8 = |cost9 = 90|prize9 = |cost10 = 95|prize10 = |cost11 = 100|prize11 = |cost12 = 110|prize12 = |cost13 = 115|prize13 = |cost14 = 125|prize14 = |cost15 = 135|prize15 = |cost16 = 145|prize16 = |cost17 = 155|prize17 = |cost18 = 170|prize18 = |cost19 = 180|prize19 = |cost20 = 195|prize20 = |cost21 = 205|prize21 = |cost22 = 225|prize22 = |cost23 = 240|prize23 = |cost24 = 255|prize24 = |cost25 = 275|prize25 = |cost26 = 295|prize26 = |cost27 = 320|prize27 = |cost28 = 340|prize28 = |cost29 = 365|prize29 = |cost30 = 395|prize30 = |cost31 = 425|prize31 = |cost32 = 455|prize32 = |cost33 = 485|prize33 = |cost34 = 525|prize34 = }} Treetopog |cost2 = 65|prize2 = |cost3 = 70|cost4 = 75|cost5 = 80|cost6 = 85|cost7 = 90|cost8 = 95|cost9 = 100|cost10 = 105|cost11 = 110|cost12 = 115|cost13 = 120|cost14 = 125|cost15 = 130|cost16 = 135|cost17 = 140|cost18 = 150|cost19 = 160|cost20 = 170|cost21 = 180|cost22 = 190|cost23 = 200|cost24 = 210|cost25 = 220|cost26 = 230|cost27 = 245|cost28 = 260|cost29 = 275|cost30 = 290|cost31 = 305|cost32 = 320|cost33 = 340|cost34 = 360|cost35 = 380|cost36 = 400|cost37 = 420|cost38 = 445|cost39 = 470|prize3 = |prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = |prize29 = |prize30 = |prize31 = |prize32 = |prize33 = |prize34 = |prize35 = |prize36 = |prize37 = |prize38 = |prize39 = }} Additional Treetopog Cells |prize2 = |prize3 = |prize4 = |prize5 = |prize6 = |prize7 = |prize8 = |prize9 = |prize10 = |prize11 = |prize12 = |prize13 = |prize14 = |prize15 = |prize16 = |prize17 = |prize18 = |prize19 = |prize20 = |prize21 = |prize22 = |prize23 = |prize24 = |prize25 = |prize26 = |prize27 = |prize28 = |prize29 = |prize30 = |prize31 = |prize32 = |prize33 = |prize34 = |prize35 = |prize36 = |prize37 = |prize38 = |prize39 = |prize40 = |prize41 = |prize42 = |prize43 = |prize44 = |prize45 = |prize46 = |prize47 = |prize48 = |prize49 = |prize50 = |prize51 = |prize52 = |prize53 = |prize54 = |prize55 = |prize56 = |prize57 = |prize58 = |prize59 = |prize60 = }} Belbreath |cost2 = 75|prize2 = |cost3 = 80|prize3 = |cost4 = 85|prize4 = |cost5 = 90|prize5 = |cost6 = 90|prize6 = |cost7 = 95|prize7 = |cost8 = 100|prize8 = |cost9 = 105|prize9 = |cost10 = 110|prize10 = |cost11 = 115|prize11 = |cost12 = 120|prize12 = |cost13 = 125|prize13 = |cost14 = 130|prize14 = |cost15 = 135|prize15 = |cost16 = 140|prize16 = |cost17 = 145|prize17 = |cost18 = 155|prize18 = |cost19 = 165|prize19 = |cost20 = 175|prize20 = |cost21 = 185|prize21 = |cost22 = 195|prize22 = |cost23 = 205|prize23 = |cost24 = 215|prize24 = |cost25 = 225|prize25 = |cost26 = 235|prize26 = |cost27 = 245|prize27 = |cost28 = 260|prize28 = |cost29 = 275|prize29 = |cost30 = 290|prize30 = |cost31 = 305|prize31 = |cost32 = 320|prize32 = |cost33 = 335|prize33 = |cost34 = 355|prize34 = |cost35 = 375|prize35 = |cost36 = 395|prize36 = |cost37 = 415|prize37 = |cost38 = 435|prize38 = |cost39 = 460|prize39 = |cost40 = 485|prize40 = |cost41 = 510|prize41 = |cost42 = 535|prize42 = }} Cloud Limited time path, available for |cost2 = 55|prize2 = |cost3 = 65|prize3 = |cost4 = 70|prize4 = |cost5 = 80|prize5 = |cost6 = 90|prize6 = |cost7 = 100|prize7 = |cost8 = 110|prize8 = |cost9 = 125|prize9 = |cost10 = 140|prize10 = |cost11 = 155|prize11 = |cost12 = 175|prize12 = |cost13 = 195|prize13 = |cost14 = 215|prize14 = |cost15 = 245|prize15 = |cost16 = 270|prize16 = |cost17 = 305|prize17 = |cost18 = 340|prize18 = |cost19 = 380|prize19 = }} Discount Times